


Full Coverage

by DaisyChainz



Series: Caution: Phasma Working [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Lingerie, M/M, Phasma Ships It, Star Wars modern au, scheming phasma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: Kylux Romance Week: Clothing (lingerie)While Phasma relentlessly teases them, the boys make sure all their bases are covered.





	Full Coverage

Phasma: I'm ready for lunch. Meet me in the cafeteria?

Hux tapped out a quick reply then shoved the folder he had been working on into his bag to take home. While he had it open he took a quick peek into one of the inside pockets.

Black satin peeked back out at him.

Hux smiled and blushed, then gave a quick look around to make sure no one else had seen.

Hux had a date with Ben after work, and was on the fence about wearing fancy underwear for it. There was little doubt Ben would see him in it. And it would hardly be the first time they had been naked together. . . Still, it seemed like an important, intimate step and Hux wasn't sure he read easy to take it yet.

Zipping his bag carefully closed Hux shoved it all the way under his desk and headed for the elevator.

The cafeteria was busy at this time, Phasma and Hux not the only ones ready for lunch. Phasma already had her meal and there was a space next to her for Hux. She patted the table. "Leave your things and go get your food."

Hux laid his phone down and crossed the room to get in line.

He was returning with his food and got a good look at Phasma's face. He set his tray down by his phone and asked suspiciously "why do you look like the cat that ate the canary?"

Phasma looked at him in innocent surprise. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Hux sat, "I don't find that reassuring."

Phasma just smiled and kept eating.

They were almost ready to head back to their cubicles when Hux looked up to see Ben walk in. Hux felt something lighten in his chest and had to force down the certainly goofy smile that appeared on his face. But as Ben made his way closer it registered with Hux he seemed strangely flustered.

Ben sat next to him in a recently vacated chair. His face and ears were bright red. With a quick glance around Hux put a hand on Ben's forearm. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, here." And he was suddenly shoving Hux's bag into his hands.

Hux looked at his bag in confusion. "Why did you bring me this?"

Impossibly, Ben became even more red. "We're at work. I couldn't just carry that stuff around in my hands!" He met Hux's eyes for the first time since coming into the cafeteria. "Why did you want them down here anyway?"

Hux was completely at a loss. "They? What are you on about Ben?"

Ben gave him a long strange look. Then he pulled his phone out of his pocket, unlocked it and handed it to Hux. On the screen he read:

Hux: Could you please bring me something out of my bag? You'll know it when you see it. . . 

There was a red heart emoji behind it.

Hux blinked a few times, his mouth fell open but nothing came out for a moment. Finally he managed "I didn't . . ."

He looked at Ben, Ben looked at Hux. Then they both turned to look at Phasma.

She continued eating as though nothing had happened. Finally she wiped her mouth daintily and met the men's stare. "What?"

Hux snapped his mouth shut. "How did you even know?"

"You're hardly as subtle as you think you are." Which wasn't really an answer. She collected her tray and left.

When Hux looked back at Ben he was smiling. "I like them. Am I going to get to see them in action tonight?"

It was Hux's turn to blush. "I, I hadn't decided yet."

Ben gave him a questioning look. "Why wouldn't you? You would drive me crazy in those."

Hux smiled at the thought, then sobered. "You don't think that's a pretty intimate step for us to be taking so soon?"

Ben paused and seemed to weigh his words. "Maybe, but do you not think we're ready for that?" Then he couldn't help but grin and dropped his voice. "I mean, you have had your dick down my throat."

Hux felt a rush of blood south. "Well, yes. But lingerie always seemed more personal to me. I don't wear it for just anyone, you know."

Ben suddenly looked very serious. "Am I just anyone?"

Hux felt his fingers tingling. He wanted to reach out and stroke Ben's cheek so badly, and was keenly aware that he couldn't. He licked his lips instead. "No, you are not. You are definitely much more." He blinked at his own boldness. Ben looked back at him and his dark eyes suddenly seemed very deep. Hux felt something brush his knee. Looking down he saw Ben's fingers lingering along his leg. He looked back at his face.

"See you tonight?" Ben asked. Hux managed a nod. "Good" Ben held his gaze before his eyes flicked down to Hux's bag. Then got up and walked out of the cafeteria.

*** **

Hux had suggested that they order in for their date that night. Selfishly, he had wanted as much of the evening as possible where the only thing Ben had to concentrate on was Hux.

Their conversation at lunch, and his own answers had made him look more closely at what was going on between the two of them. He didn't want to read too much into it, not quite yet, anyway. But there was little doubt that things were taking a serious turn, and quickly.

As he packed up at the end of the day he eyed the pocket where he had stashed the lingerie. Thinking of Ben seeing him in it, the dark look from lunch returning was enough to spur him to grab his bag and head for the men's room.

A short while later he was standing outside an almost full elevator. "I'll catch the next one." He waved and watched the doors close.

"It's almost like you want an elevator to yourself." A voice from behind made him turn. Ben was making his way down the hallway towards him, grinning but with a hint of that strange look in his eyes.

Hux felt his chest tighten at the sight of him. "Maybe not totally to myself. There might be someone I'm willing to share with."

Ben stood directly next to him as they waited for the elevator to return. Their arms brushed. There was a loud ding and they stepped forward together through the wide doors.

As soon as the doors closed Ben was pushing Hux against the back wall. Hux glanced briefly over his shoulder at the oversized photo, but Ben mumbled "the CEO can watch" and kissed him hard.

Thankfully, they made it all the way to the ground floor without being interrupted, but then had to straighten their clothes and try and not sound breathless as they bid the security guards goodnight.

Once they were on the subway Ben reached over and took Hux's hand. Hux squeezed back and shuffled as close to Ben as he could without climbing in his lap.

They stopped to put their things down after Ben's door closed. Then there was a quiet pause as they looked at each other in the small entryway. Hux put a tentative hand on Ben's chest and stepped closer. Ben smiled and raised the hand to his lips.

He kissed each finger, then ran the tip of his tongue up the palm. He could feel Hux's shiver, so he took his first two fingers in his mouth. He sucked them in slowly: his tongue exploring each one, feeling the ridges and lines. Ben's eyes dilated as he watched Hux start to lose his cool. His face was flushing and his breath coming faster. Hux grasped the front of Ben's shirt and buried his face in his neck.

Ben sucked harder as he felt Hux's hot breath on his neck, lips searching his skin and feeling his pulse quickening. Finally Ben released his fingers with a moan as Hux moved to his earlobe and took it between his teeth.

Hux took his face between his hands and kissed Ben. He stroked his tongue over his and breathed with him as Ben grabbed his ass and pulled him closer.

They had already both been half-hard from their session in the elevator; both were fully hard now. Ben used his hands to maneuver Hux's hard on directly against his own.

Hux moaned against his mouth. "God, take me to bed now. I need you Ben."

Ben didn't wait to be asked twice. He walked Hux backwards through the apartment straight to his bedroom and pushed him down onto the bed. Hux watched as he pulled his shirt off and crawled over him. He helped Hux take his shirt off and immediately had his mouth on his skin. He kissed and licked his neck, then down over his chest. He spent a few minutes on each nipple, sucking and laving his tongue over the rough surfaces.

Hux sighed and moaned appreciatively, his fingers massaging through Ben's soft hair. He sucked in a deep breath as Ben moved lower, leaving a few marks on his belly as he went.

Finally he was looking up at Hux with those dark eyes again, as his hands started working open his pants. He lowered Hux's fly slowly, breathing out a long sigh as he took in the sight.

"You wore them." He breathed, admiring Hux's dick peeking out of the black satin and lace.

"Of course I did." Hux met his eyes when they looked up at him. "Just for you." Hux was beginning to wonder if Ben's intense look was going to cause something to burst into flames, when Hux broke it off with a long moan as Ben reached a hand into his pants, and stroked him with a firm grip.

The bed shifted and suddenly Ben was kissing him again. His tongue dove in deeply, circling Hux's and stroking behind his teeth. Hux managed to keep enough wits about him to continue undressing Ben from beneath him, by undoing his pants.

Finally he pushed them both over so he was laying on top of Ben. "Enough teasing." He nipped Ben's lip and pulled away to finish undressing them both.

Hux stood at the end of the bed in just his underwear and admired the view. "You are stunning." Ben was sprawled on the bed, stark naked and breathing hard for him. His dick lay across his stomach, a trail of pre-come accumulating from his reddened tip. He licked his lips and held out his arms to Hux.

"Come here, beautiful."

Hux climbed between his legs but didn't get past that gorgeous hard dick. He took it in hand and stroked, watching Ben's face go slack and his head fall back. The more Hux stroked the more lovely sounds fell from Ben's mouth. Moans, sighs, the occasional curse. His hands were working the bed covers, his legs opening wider.

Hux breathed over Ben's dick, flicking his tongue over the tip and drawing it from the base up the sensitive length. Ben shuddered and moaned, one hand finding it's way into Hux's hair. "Please" he half whispered, nearly begging.

Finally Hux opened his mouth and took Ben in. The moan Ben let out almost did him in. No longer able to draw him out Hux moved faster over him. He couldn't get Ben as far in as he had been able to take Hux, but his used his hand to work his sensitive base and soon Ben was tensing and coming in his mouth.

His released him and swallowed the bitter come down. Then he climbed up Ben's collapsed body and shared his taste with him.

The kiss lasted long enough that Ben recovered enough to flip them. He started to kiss his way back down to return the favor when Hux stopped him.

"Will you do something for me?"

Ben grinned and ran a finger along the waist band of his lingerie. "You wore these, and you just gave me one hell of a blowjob. I think you can have anything you want that I have to give."

Hux gasped as Ben's fingers slid over the tip of his dick. He was so turned on he almost didn't care how embarrassed he was to ask.

"Will you let me fuck your chest?"

That seemed to cut through the post-orgasm haze. Ben looked thoughtful. "Well, we can try. No one's ever asked to do that before."

Hux sat up on his elbows. "What? Never? Are they blind? You have a perfectly fuckable chest!"

Now Ben laughed. "How many chests have you fucked?"

Hux sat up and ran his hands over Ben's pecs. "None, I've never been with someone that had such a perfect chest."

Ben kissed him again, not as deeply, then slid off the bed. "I guess we're gonna need lube for this."

Hux nodded vigorously, "oh yes." He palmed himself as Ben opened a drawer by the bed. Pulling half a tube of lube out he tossed it on the bed. "Just let me do one thing." He crawled over the bed and buried his face in Hux's crotch. Hux moaned but stayed sitting up so he could watch. Ben inhaled and rubbed his cheek over the smooth satin then he licked up Hux's dick through the fabric. Hux was starting to lose his control when Ben finally pulled away. He grabbed the lube and laid on his back. "Come and get me." He told Hux and popped the top on the lube.

Hux started to shimmy out of the lingerie but a quiet "leave those on" stopped him. Instead he straddled Ben's stomach and pulled his dick out and tucked the top of the lingerie under his balls. The pressure there added to his growing pleasure.

Ben was smearing lube over his chest, and wiped the last of it over Hux. Finally, Hux laid his dick between Ben's pecs and laid a hand over top after Ben used both hands to squeeze his chest around Hux.

Hux started moving his hips. "Oh yes, that's so tight. You fit around me so perfectly."

Ben was watching him intently, that dark- eyed look back as Hux pushed himself higher. Hux heard him breathing his name and it was all finally too much. "Oh God" he ground out and came all over Ben's chest and chin. He braced an hand over Ben's shoulder and slumped forward, trying to come back to himself. His eyes widened as he watched Ben, still looking at him intently, run his fingers through the come under his chin and stuck it off his fingers.

"You're going to be the death of me." Hux moaned out.

"You started it with that sexy underwear."

*** **

Hux: so how did you know?

Phasma: know what?

Hux: about the lingerie in my bag?

Phasma: so that's what it was!

Hux: I thought you knew??

Phasma: I knew you were acting squirrely about your bag, and everything had been about Ben lately. So I knew what buttons to push at least.

Hux: unbelievable.

Phasma: you boys have a good evening!


End file.
